The present invention relates to a tidy element divided into several compartments suitable for keeping small itmes that are of common use and are taken away by business men and/or students, for example office requisites, such as writing instruments, drawing instruments and mathematical instruments, pencils, fountain-pens, ball-point pens and the like, notebooks, notepaper, postage-stamps, small documents to be distributed or to be kept, such as visiting cards, small working items, such as pocket calculators, pocket diaries, magnetic recorders in miniature, as well as small-sized items to be taken away that could easily go astray in a tidy element of large volume. Said tidy element is specifically designed to be fitted inside the back of a case of the attache-case type and to be secured to the back of the case, i.e. to the inner face of the opening lid of such a case, the tidy element being essentially characterized in that it is designed in such a way as to allow to find easily very small items contained therein and in that, although it is of a little thickness, it may contain rather numberous articles that will be easily found again to be used, the lids with which certain compartments are provided being notwithstanding easy to close and to maintain in the closed position.